Bad Luck and Birthdays
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: It's Dustin's birthday, as all the family is gathered Dave and Kurt decide it's time to come out to his extended family. This is set in the same 'verse as 'Settled' and 'Teaching Dustin Karofsky'


This is set in the same 'verse as Settled and Teaching Dustin Karofsky, therefore contains all the same characters and relationships. However, you probably don't need to read them to read this, however feel free to do so :)

Thanks and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Kurt's heavenly sigh filled the quiet room, the sun shining through the curtains that were pulled together haphazardly. His breath hitched again when Dave's tongue ran across the sensitive head of his cock, teasing him and tempting him to be louder and louder even though he wasn't supposed to. Kurt spared a glance down to his legs to see the movement of Dave's head bobbing up and down under the sheets, making him smile blissfully; knowing there would be no other way to wake up as perfect as this.<p>

Kurt dropped his hand that was tightly gripped on the headboard and fumbled with the sheets, stuttering about under them to find Dave's hand resting beside his right hip. He twined their fingers together and squeezed before letting out a light and barely audible, "Dave."

There was a noise from outside the door of Dave's warm and stuffy room, a slight thudding from across the hall but neither noticed; not when Kurt was almost _there. _Kurt became aware of whatever it was outside when he heard a quiet giggle and a door swing open, he looked over and sighed in relief to find it wasn't Dave's. It was then that he heard the familiar shrill shriek of Dustin, chanting "WAKEY, WAKEY" to his parents. Kurt was pretty sure Dustin was jumping on the bed, even more sure when he heard the following chant of "It's my BIRTHDAY!"

He heard Dustin's playful screams spread over the landing, followed by the thud of overly excited feet and then the bang of Dustin's fists against Dave's door. The latter jumped up immediately and crawled up and out of the sheets, hovering over Kurt with wide eyes.

"Shit," he whispered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Dave quickly kissed Kurt before climbing off him and settling on the bed beside him. "Pretend you're asleep!"

"Spoon me," Kurt hissed as he shuffled back into Dave's chest, biting his lips when Dave's erection was pushed up proudly against his ass.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his hand resting on Kurt's abdomen – lightly stroking at the hair there out of routine. Kurt moaned quietly as the calloused fingers teased and soothed his skin. Kurt had just dipped his head back to get at Dave's lips quickly when the door burst open and Dustin came running in squealing.

"Wake up, wake up! It's my birthday today, get up, get up, get up!"

Just as Kurt suspected he began jumping on the bed, giggling and getting higher and higher. It was then that he threw himself over the boys' bodies, collapsing against them while gurgling and breathing fast. Kurt and Dave forced a smile, hoping he wouldn't notice how uncomfortable they were and that Dustin would leave soon. Although, Kurt thought, having a ten year old jump about and squeal at nine in the morning would definitely get rid of his hard on.

"We know, kiddo," Kurt said softly, feigning tiredness.

"It's really early, Dust, why don't you go downstairs and get ready for presents and we'll meet you there, okay?" Dave suggested hopefully, because he really needed to get off.

Dustin shuffled closer, cuddling into Kurt with a sweet pout, "You promise you won't be long, Davey?"

"Promise, bud," David smiled and reached over to brush his fingers through Dustin's dirty blonde hair.

His brother smiled and before running out of the room in a ball of never ending excitement, ran back to kiss Kurt on the nose and Dave on the mouth, telling them how much he loved them and did he mention it was his birthday today?

Dave chuckled as he left the room, relaxing into Kurt's warm body and peppering kisses to his pale neck. Kurt turned over, facing his boyfriend with a fond smile but the flushed cheeks from either the embarrassment or blow job still lingered on his skin. Dave felt oddly proud and warm inside, knowing he'd done that and knowing that he _could_ do that, because he had Kurt. He loved Kurt and when you love someone you can do things like that.

"I love you."

Kurt's eyes softened and only twinkled in surprise a little, before he snuggled closer and whispered the same sentiment back. He rose a little higher and pulled Dave's lips with his teeth, trailing his tongue over Davis's bottom lip, then pulling away with a giggle and getting out of the warm, cocoon of Dave's bed. Kurt fumbled around the room for his boxers, sliding them over his legs and still slightly hard dick; glancing at Dave cheekily.

"Are you coming for a shower?"

"Mm, totally."

Kurt giggled again, before throwing Dave's boxers at his face and warning him about behaving because it was Dustin's big day today and he shouldn't be that seductive.

* * *

><p>After Dustin had opened all his presents in one huge rush, Dave opted to make breakfast for his family. Handing Kurt a streak of bacon secretly, he smiled at the sound of Dustin's frustrations towards Guitar Hero – "my fingers aren't long enough daddy!" – and sipped at his cup of coffee. He saw Kurt's fond smile as he watched Dustin through the arch that joined the Karofsky's kitchen and lounge together, and Dave felt something in his chest grow warm and content and honestly, that was one of the best feelings ever.<p>

He walked over quietly, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder as he sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, and watched the sight of his brother and father arguing. Dave loved having Kurt around when he was with his family – Kurt practically _was_ his family – but at the same time, the same warm and content feeling ached. He didn't want to grow up yet, because the future terrified him; what would he be if he wasn't around Kurt? But he felt this growing need to be older just so he could have a family with Kurt and come home everyday to find him smiling just like that at a child that was their own.

"I'm really going to miss him when we move," Kurt mumbled, turning his head to face Dave's and speaking the words into his boyfriend's cheek.

"It's gonna to be weird waking up and not seeing him sat watching morning cartoons, or practicing his spelling," Dave replied, leaning into Kurt a little more. "I try not to think about leaving him."

"'m sorry," Kurt murmured and kissed Dave's cheek softly.

"Nah, reality needs to hit soon right? Senior year is coming to an end, we're moving to New York blah blah blah," Dave smiled against Kurt's ear.

"New York," Kurt sighed dreamily.

"I'll get to wake up to you every morning," Dave sighed almost identically.

Kurt couldn't help the affectionate giggle that fled from his throat, sometimes Dave's voice and persona made him melt into a big blob of goo and when it did Kurt knew he wasn't going to be leaving him without a fight. If they could avoid it, Kurt would never leave Dave. He'd never want to be without those strong arms wrapped warmly around him. It hadn't hit them yet that they would be leaving Lima behind; leaving their families and things they knew behind – to be thrown straight into the unknown with only each other as familiar ground. But the idea of not being around Dustin was a concept neither of them had truly considered.

Sure, Kurt would miss Finn – they really had become true brothers over the last load of months – but there was this youth and brightness that Dustin had, something only a freshly turned ten year old could possess. And Kurt would miss that. Just as much as Dave.

He turned to kiss Dave squarely on the lips, running his hand through the back of David's hair. He felt the warm press of Dave's chest right up against his back and let out a soft sigh right as Abigail walked in, smiling broadly at the two of them.

"Hey boys, how's breakfast coming?"

"Well, I think Kurt's just gonna have some fruit though."

"You don't want a big hearty breakfast?" Abigail questioned in mock horror.

"When have I ever wanted something full of unnecessary fat and calories?" Kurt smiled and pulled out a stool for David's mother.

"True, true, but you boys have a big day ahead of you; you'll need all the energy you can get."

Dave groaned from where he had returned to the stove, putting some bread in the toaster to the side of it. It was never something Dave looked forward too; birthdays. He always managed to score out on good luck and end up with every single bad thing possible happen to him. It was an omen for him and if he could sleep through them all he would; even if he was afraid he'd die in his sleep.

Kurt and Dave had talked at lengths with Paul and Abigail at when, where and how they'd come out to Dave's family. He wanted to do it before he moved, since Kurt's extended family (including members of Finn's family) knew almost immediately. However, Dave always wanted to wait for the right moment.

They had decided gathering the Karofsky family just for their coming out would be a bad idea, knowing most of them would consider it a waste of time, so the only other option they saw fit was to seize a moment when the family was already gathered anyway.

To say Dave was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified; Kurt and Dustin being the most amazing distractions anyone could wish for. And then his mom had to mention that and he just wanted to run away again. Kurt flashed him a sympathetic smile across the kitchen but it just made him more nervous and angry, he thought he was over this feeling. He had learnt not to care what people thought about him or Kurt being his boyfriend but this was his family.

"You nervous?" Kurt asked, his head resting on his hand and warmth in his eyes.

"Yes," Dave whispered.

Kurt got up and walked around to place his face against David's chest, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. Dave's arms held him tightly, placing light kisses into Kurt's hair.

"Me too," Kurt mumbled into Dave's shirt.

* * *

><p>It was around one o'clock when David's family started to arrive, meeting and greeting with wide smiles and squeals at how much the Karofsky brothers had grown. Kurt smiled on from the kitchen where he was making drinks, and getting snacks out of the oven and replacing them with another variety. As of then, Kurt was just a friend helping out but the nervous pit of bubbling anxiousness in Dave's stomach reminded him he couldn't keep it like that the whole night.<p>

Kurt was friendly and kind to all the guest, answering their questions about school and his future plans; what his family was like, how he knew David etc. If Kurt was honest he was doing a pretty damn good job, making them smile and laugh with squinty eyes at his sarcastic remarks and occasional one liners. Dave would be proud he was fitting in so well, especially when Dustin came over and pulled at Kurt's trouser leg asking for a lift up to get to the top cupboard for some biscuits.

David's aunts and uncles, plus various cousins and grandparents dressed the lounge and kitchen with chatter and laughter; Dustin managing to keep their attention on him for as long as possible. Dave managed to escape the falsehoods of the afternoon, retreating to the kitchen and pressing his lips to Kurt's quickly before moaning about wanting to have Kurt sit on his lap when they sing happy birthday.

"You know that's not my choice babe, I can be here to support but like I've always told you; I'm not going to force you to do something that is your decision."

"I know," Dave whined and pouted at Kurt, pulling him closer by his hips. "Can't we just run away for, like, ever?"

Kurt chuckled and smoothed out Dave's pout and frown with his thumb; "No, you can't leave Dust like that. Besides, that is your family in there and they should know that you won't be bringing any hot ass girls home."

"Party-pooper."

"Am not, I'm plenty fun," Kurt smirked, pushing David away to poor some more drinks. "Either way, babe, I'll be here no matter what."

"I know," Dave sighed and stroked the nape of Kurt's neck, bending down to kiss at his hair and turning his face to get at his lips.

Their lips moved so well against each other, so practiced in what the other liked that it came naturally. Kurt hanging his arms around Dave's neck and pulling him closer, deeper. Dave let out a small whine that was swallowed by Kurt's mouth, his tongue teasing Dave's and begging to be shown who was boss. Dave bit at Kurt's bottom lip, pulling it and rounding his hands around from Kurt's hips to his ass; cupping and pulling forward, kneading lightly.

"Davey, it's time for my cake!" Dustin burst in, shouting and smiling in pure excitement.

His expression never dropped as he approached the two of them, so used to seeing them be affectionate towards each other it was just like when his mommy and daddy would hold hands. He pulled at Dave's shirt in frustration, because damn it he wanted his cake.

Kurt pulled away, giggling at Dustin's insistence and glancing down at the boy; hands on his hips, looking up at them. Kurt smiled and rested his forehead against David's chin, answering Dustin's command with a calm 'alright buddy, pick out your favourite candles.'

Dustin smiled and raced towards the table, almost tripping up on his own feet. Dave smiled on; proud of his boyfriend and his brother and god, there was his need for one of them to have a womb again. It was only then that the pair of them noticed the silence in the house; Kurt glanced around the room, spying Abigail through the arch with her hand over her mouth.

Dave's eyes widened at the realisation that they'd just been caught making out in the kitchen, on his brother's birthday in front of his whole family that previously thought he was into girls.

Panic settled in every atom of Dave's body, his hands pulling away from Kurt like he'd been burned. Kurt's face fell, shame and disappointment and hurt settled into his laugh lines and eyes, and shit, Dave felt even worse now. He shuffled closer to assure Kurt it wasn't him, it was just they weren't supposed to know like this.

It was meant to go as planned, sit them all down and talk about the struggles he'd been through and how Kurt had been the reason but also the solution. How much he loved Kurt and learnt to accept that this was who he was, no matter what people or he himself said; he was gay. That if they couldn't accept that then they couldn't be a part of David's life anymore and a limited aspect in Dustin's.

Instead they got a rather pornographic show of him shoving his tongue down Kurt's throat and grabbing his ass to bring him closer.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Dustin asked, his attention finally lost from choosing candles.

"Care to explain why you were kissing a boy, David?" Kurt recognised him; it was David's uncle, Eric.

"You're not gay are you David?" His wife, Claire, asked almost instantly after her husband.

Dave stayed silent, knowing that Kurt wouldn't speak unless he absolutely needed to; this was Dave's mountain to climb, he had to take the final step.

"Would it matter if he was?" Abigail defended, rather aggressively.

"Well, no but it's just not a Karofsky thing to do, that's all," Eric shrugged, pulling a face of disgust after.

"'A Karofsky thing to do'? Care to explain what you mean by that?" Viola asked, frowning and anger seeping into her eyes.

Eric shrugged again, trying to avoid what he was planning to say now that he knew people were possibly against his view; a coward, Dave thought. "Karofsky men are supposed to be born and breed as men with strength and force, never showing weakness, determined hunters and athletic abilities with intelligence that sets them apart from other men."

"And you are saying my son is none of them?" Paul stepped forward.

"Of course not, it's just that being a f – being gay isn't something that screams determined, strong and smart men," Eric continued despite the gasps and shaking heads.

Dave and Kurt stood there amazed, Kurt knew Dave didn't like his uncle and aunt on his father's side; they never got on with anyone. Their views were always too traditional for their own good and hadn't produced anything remotely interesting to the conversation all night. Kurt fumed silently and wanted so badly to reach for Dave's hand, but would he want that?

"You do realise you just sound stupid and idiotic, right dad?" Maya asked, her expression the same as her sister, Viola.

"Don't speak to me like that, Maya."

"Well don't talk about David like that, or Kurt – you don't even know him. They can be whatever they want to be, it doesn't affect their intelligence or strength. Dave could take you down easily with those arms, he's the smartest kid in his Math class and he's been so determined to overcome all his feelings and confusions. He's hardly short of a Karofsky man!"

"Maya, honey calm down," Claire said gently.

"No, mom. You're both being stupid; does being gay really offend you that much that you now have to doubt everything you've ever known about Dave? If he loves Kurt or if he likes being with a man than a woman, how is that going to affect his ability to be a strong, determined and smart man? The answer," Maya paused, pointing at her father. "It won't."

Viola watched as Dave's face spread into a smile at her sister's words; all three of them were close, since being all around the same age. Maya being the oldest and Dave and Viola born only a month after each other. They were practically brother and sister, and although Viola knew about Dave's sexuality as soon as Dave was certain, Maya didn't. To see her sister being so defending and honest about something she only knew for the same amount as the rest of the household, Viola was so proud.

Dave and Maya both suffered from depression and uncontrolled anger around the same time, both of them promising through tears they didn't know had fallen that they'd help each other through everything. Dave felt like a coward and a liar after he refused to tell her why he was so angry, so confused – just shouted at her and kicked a tree in her back yard.

They had both come so far since those days, and now to see them both fight for what they loved and wanted was amazing in Viola's eyes.

"Maya, I'm warning you."

"Warn her all you like, mom, she's right. If Dave wants to be with Kurt then I approve; I've seen him at his lowest and he hasn't been there in a long time – not since Kurt became something important in his life," Viola defended.

Eric looked shocked, about to open his mouth and shout at Viola when Dave interrupted:

"Kurt is very important to me, to Dustin and to the four of us as a family. My father always told me Karofsky men are family men, and I'm a family man. I plan to start a life with Kurt, we're moving to New York for college and hopefully we'll be together for a long time. Unfortunately for you, Eric, that means he is my family and as a true Karofsky – you hurt my family, you hurt me; you hurt me? You're going down."

"So you're admitting this?"

"Proudly," Dave smirked pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt went happily, allowing the confident warmth spread through his body. Eric tutted and mumbled something about leaving, a few other family members shuffled around the house feeling awkward but most smiled and nodded at Dave or Kurt when they shared a glance.

Abigail pushed Paul towards Eric, muttering commands to 'go and talk to your brother, I'm not having that attitude around here!' The brother's could be heard shouting in the corridor and made for a tensioned filled room. Fredrick, Dave's grandfather, followed his sons into the hallway; shouting about how disappointed he was in Eric – how he could see David's happiness and changes so let it be.

Dustin's face was confused and the frown he wore looked like it had been sculpted into his face, Kurt pouted at the sight – he probably had no idea what was going on. Both Dave and Kurt knew that one day Dustin would learn about what the world thought of gay people; how they were still lacking in rights and acceptance but they certainly weren't looking forward to him finding out.

Dustin ran over to his grandfather as he entered the room and insisted on 'playing that game with the guitar that Dustin got for his birthday'. Dustin set it all up, with some help from David (the latter and Fredrick shared a bright smile, that shone with love and support) and they got to playing. Dave went to join the rest of his family, answering their questions and concerns.

The tension left the house soon after, everyone still thinking over the fact that Dave was gay but they had simultaneously decided that there were more important things at hand; like beating Dustin without getting a guilt trip afterwards. Kurt curled into Dave's side as they sat on the couch, watching Maya and Dustin argue over whose turn it was. He smiled and reached for David's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss to his palm.

"Thank you," Dave leaned over and whispered against Kurt's temple.

"Maya, why doesn't your daddy understand that Kurtie and Davey love each other?" Dustin asked curiously as Maya adjusted the guitar strap to her height.

She paused in her motions, swallowing the shame of her father and mother before taking the guitar off her shoulder and sitting next to Dustin on the floor. She brushed his dirty blonde hair away from his eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"Sometimes people don't like the idea that two men or two women love each other," Maya said softly.

"Why?" Dustin frowned again and looked back to see Dave whispering into Kurt's ear, making him smile and laugh breathlessly before reaching forward to kiss Dave.

"They don't agree with it, they all have their own reasons honey, but it's not right to be like that towards people okay?" Maya asked to make sure Dustin knew that no matter what people told him he had to believe in what he knew.

"Okay," Dustin agreed happily, then frowned again. "So is it like when Marcus picks on Ben because Ben's fat?"

Maya smiled warmly and reached for Dustin's hand; "Almost, but Ben can change his weight. Dave and Kurt can't change the fact they like boys."

"That's not fair," Dustin sighed and played with the ring on Maya middle finger.

"No, it's not," she smiled sadly at her cousin and pulled him in for a hug.

He came willingly and smiled against her hair before pulling back and shoving the guitar in her face. "Oh bring it on, little man!"

* * *

><p>Dave sighed happily and collapsed onto the bed, making Kurt and Dustin bounce – both of them giggling. He crawled up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back towards his chest. Kurt settled happily against the warm skin and sighed at the feel of Dave's fingertips tracing the hair on his abdomen; he rolled back a little and share a minty fresh kiss with his boyfriend.<p>

Dustin was sat beside Kurt, cross-legged and pulling at his pyjama pants, he watched at the two of them kissed lovingly. He didn't really understand love, not really, maybe that was because he hadn't ever been in love (he was only ten after all!). But even he could tell something was different about his brother and Kurt, not just because they were both boys, he just knew that he'd never seen anyone else act like them apart from his parents.

Kurt smiled at Dustin, reaching forward with a devilish smile and pulling him over into their embrace. Dustin laughed and settled into Kurt's warmth, facing Dave – a position they always took when he had nightmares. He fumbled with Kurt's fingers.

"Does it make you sad that Uncle Eric doesn't like you anymore, Davey?"

Kurt smiled into Dustin's hair, admiring his naivety and how innocent he was. He glanced up and saw Dave's eyes sparkling even though his shoulders were tense. Dave sighed and rubbed at his eyes, the realisation that he'd possibly lost some of his family finally setting in. Although he didn't care much for his Uncle and Aunt he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Maya or Viola annoyed and frustrated him.

He wanted them in Dustin's life as he grew up and reached the confusion and stress of being a teenager, Dave knew he wouldn't be there as much as he wanted – what with college and New York in the next few years. Dave knew that the two of them would be perfect for guidance in Dustin's life, they lived near and had to deal with David of all people – they could handle Dustin.

Now, though, Dave might've ruined all those chances for his younger brother and that pulled at his heart strings. He rolled over, facing Dustin and Kurt properly, holding his hand out for Dustin to mess around with his fingers, leaving Kurt to hold him tight.

"I guess so, but I never liked him anyway," Dave smiled sadly. "I'm worried about you not getting to see Maya and Vi again though, little man."

"Why wouldn't I get to see them?" Dustin frowned and pulled David's hand up to his face to use as a pillow.

"Uncle Eric might not let them come around anymore, he shouldn't do and they'll probably ignore him," Dave chuckled, knowing they probably would. "But I'm so sorry if that happens, Dustin."

Dave felt tears beginning to form from the back of his eyes, threatening to fall. He knew how much he needed them and it all brought memories back to the forefront of his mind. Everything he hated and everything he loved, everything he overcame and still had trouble with. He couldn't take it, all of it hitting him like a truck on the highway. He gave up and let the tears fall, shutting his eyes against the memories and hallow feeling that returned to his chest.

Before he was aware he felt four arms wrap around him, Dustin's around his neck and Kurt's around his hips.

"It's okay Davey; you don't need Uncle Eric if he doesn't love you."

"He has a point," Kurt smiled and stroked Dustin's cheek as he smiled brightly. "I'm pretty sure all of Dustin's love is enough to make up for them!"

"I do! I do!" Dustin smiled and bounced where he was lying and laughing.

There was a knock at the door, a tiny faint little tapping before the door creaked open. Abigail told Dustin it was time for bed, no matter what age he was and to give Kurt and Dave some privacy for the night. Dustin whined and refused to move, only when Kurt promised to tuck him in did he go happily.

Kurt came back almost twenty minutes later, his eyes slowly shutting and struggling to stay open. Dave moved the sheets from him to crawl and pull himself into a comfortable position, before yawning and burrowing down into his pillow, fingers reaching for Dave's hips. They mumbled soft words of love and promises and thanks before falling asleep to each other's breathing and warmth.

New York could wait for now.


End file.
